There is increasing demand for modern homes, offices, and other interior spaces to have electronic interconnectivity and capabilities. There is also increasingly available electronic accessories for the home, office, and workspace, from security cameras to climate control devices to music speakers to microphones. However, it is generally aesthetically undesirable and costly to install new receptacles in walls and ceilings for each new device one wishes to install. Furthermore, seamlessly integrating peripheral devices in the home is challenging due to alternating current (AC) requirements, requiring line cords, etc. Since interior areas and facilities, such as houses, offices, garages, and the like, are initially wired with various AC receptacles, which are commonly equipped with fixtures such as smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, lights, fans, security cameras, and other devices, there exists a need to have an AC/DC power adapter that integrates seamlessly with pre-installed AC receptacles and fixtures. It is with these desires, among others, that aspects of the present invention were conceived.
The present invention relates to an AC power adapter plate capable of being mounted to a wall, ceiling, or power receptacle which comprises ports for connecting and providing DC power to peripheral devices and accessories. The adapter plate may be mounted on any surface or receptacle with an AC power connection and may be mounted between another fixture and a wall or ceiling surface. For example, the adapter plate may be mounted behind and serve as a physical mount for smoke and carbon monoxide detectors or light fixtures. The adapter plate provides DC power for electronic peripherals, which may be removably attached directly or indirectly to the adapter plate at a variety of connection ports, which are accessible whether or not another fixture is mounted to the adapter plate. The peripheral devices may be connected directly to the adapter plate or mounted nearby and connected via a power wire to the adapter plate. The adapter plate may have various types of connectivity ports commonly used by peripheral devices, and may be powered at various common levels, such as 5V DC, 12V DC, or 110V AC power. The adapter plate is preferably rotatable on its receptacle or independently within its own housing so as to assist in the positioning of peripheral devices. The adaptor plate may optionally incorporate internal sensors, such as for temperature, humidity, audible signals, or smoke or gas. The adapter plate also may provide for remote operation of peripheral electronic devices, which allows for seamless integration into the home via AC availability at smoke detector locations or other AC receptacles. The adapter plate may also have integrated or modular capabilities to receive or send information with other devices or to a computer or cellular device via various wireless data transmission signals, such as WiFi, Bluetooth, or cellular signals.